


Why Fuma has the worst ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having watched Kento in the Onsen all this time without being allowed to touch him, Fuma wanted to make the best use out of it now that he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Fuma has the worst ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle (bc she has been asking for this for ages)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michelle+%28bc+she+has+been+asking+for+this+for+ages%29).



> This happened between photo books previews and Popolo previews and too much sexy FumaKen messing with my brain.  
> Sequel to "Why Kento has the best ideas", set the following morning.

Fuma’s POV

“Fuma, seriously!” Kento whispered, obviously keep on keeping his voice down as I dragged him through the deserted corridors of the Ryokan. “It’s 7am and we have to have checked out by 11, what are you-”

“Be quiet before you wake everyone else!” I just hissed, grinning as we finally reached the door to the onsen, ignoring the “Closed - Open 8am to 10pm” sign and pushing it open, relieved to find out the door wasn’t locked. 

“I don’t think we are allowed in here!” Kento protested, but I pushed him through the door anyways, following him before turning to lock the door behind us. “And we are surely not allowed to lock ourselves in here!”

“Don’t be a kill joy!” I pouted, finally turning to him again. “You have no idea how much of a torture it was to bathe with you each day and not be able to touch you!”

“Yes, I do, because I was suffering as much as you!” Kento returned, crossing his arms in disapproval. 

“So stop fighting me here and give in to your fantasies” I shrugged, grinning again as I caught his waist, wrapping my arms around him and pressing close. “Plus, breaking the rules is exciting…”

Kento snorted, but did not fight me off when I caught his lips for a kiss, pushing him backwards until he moved further into the room. 

My hands immediately went to the front of the bathrobe I had made him throw on as I had chased him out of bed, unknotting it effortlessly, and Kento moaned softly against my lips as my palms smoothed over his chest and stomach, marveling at the softness and the warmth of his skin. 

This still felt a little surreal, one night not having been nearly enough to fully understand that Kento actually liked me back and that it was okay to reach out to him whenever I wanted now, but this made my desire even more urgent, making me want to touch him as much I could in the limited time we had until we needed to return to Tokyo and to our stressy everyday life. 

Kento was as helpful to shrug out of his bathrobe, apparently having thrown away all inhibitions and giving in to my persuasions, and I broke away from our kiss despite his whines to take in his naked body in front of me, bathing in the euphoria to finally be allowed to look all I wanted. 

Kento seemed uncomfortable under my gaze, but instead of saying anything he just attacked my own bathrobe, creating equality, and I made use of the absence of clothes by pulling him in against, gasping at the contact of our naked bodies. 

We kissed for a while longer like that, deeply and passionately, our hands wandering as if none of us could get enough of the other’s skin. 

Kento shivered then, goosebumps breaking over the skin of his arms, and I was not sure if it was due to my touch or the coldness of the room, but I decided to pull away anyways, smiling at him sheepishly before whispering: “Get into the water.”

Kento nodded, blinking as if to break himself out of a trance, and doing as I said. I followed him in immediately, the warm water only adding to the lust rolling through my veins, feeling overly sensual against my skin. I watched in slight fascination as Kento dove under the water for a moment, soaking himself completely before coming up again and stroking the wet hair out of his face. 

My lips were on his again before he had even blinked his eyes open, and he gasped in surprise but pulled me into him anyways, leaning back until he was leaning against the side of the basin. 

I positioned myself so that I was caging him against it with my hands on both sides of his body, straddling him and my tongue exploring his mouth hungrily. 

Kento’s wet hands were roaming my skin, above and under the water, and they felt like little electric currents, making me shiver and squirm to get impossibly closer. Kento’s hips were moving, searching the friction with mine, and I pushed down impatiently to give it to him, needing to break the kiss to actually get any air into my lungs. 

“Okay, your ideas aren’t bad, either” Kento finally admitted, his voice breathy, and one hand went between our bodies, closing around my shaft. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back, allowing Kento to draw a wet finger down my throat. He kept the finger on my skin, tracing my collarbone before lowering it even further and finding my left nipple, circling it. 

“Kento” I whimpered, and he squeezed my erection in his hand in response. “Fuck…”

“Shall I?” Kento whispered, his voice dark. “Since you had the pleasure yesterday…”

I was not sure when I had lost control over this because that was definitely not how I had pictured it when I had dragged him here, but my mind was too fuzzy to complain as Kento started stroking, making me curl my toes at the feeling. 

Kento’s lips attached to my neck and he started sucking and licking along it, occasionally grazing it with his teeth while continuing his movements further down, the way his touch felt under the water driving me nearly out of my mind. 

When I finally managed to release my iron grip on the edge of the pool to touch him was well, Kento’s rhythm faltered, and I used that opportunity to finally find my way back into the game, catching his lips in a dominating kiss and pressing him complete back against the side wall. 

When we broke apart for air, both of us were panting and flushed, and I wondered if maybe, the hot onsen was really the best place to do this.

“Get out of the water” I said in sudden inspiration, and Kento frowned as I pulled away, patting the edge he was leaning against pointedly. Kento hesitantly pulled himself up, sitting down so his feet were still underwater, looking down at me questioningly. 

I grinned mischievously as I moved closed, my hands finding his knees and spreading them, palms stroking over the insides of his thighs. I caught his eyes and kept his gaze as I leaned in, licking along the tip of his length. Kento groaned, eyes closing halfway as he fought to keep them open, watching me as I mouthed along his hard flesh, teasing. 

“Damn you look good like this” Kento finally brought out, voice breathy and low as his hand found my damp hair, fingers skimming through it, and I grinned as I nipped at his tip again. 

“So do you” I admitted, pumping him gently as I kissed his hipbone. “I like holding your attention like this. And I like doing this to you.”

“Who would have thought” Kento whispered, and I chuckled, silently agreeing as I leaned in again, this time swallowing him until my lips met where my hand had wrapped around his base. 

Kento’s fingers pulled a little at my hair in response, but not enough to hurt, just so that the pressure felt good, and I closed my eyes as I focused on sucking him in and out of my mouth, tasting him on my tongue. 

It threw me a little how much I enjoyed it, pleasuring Kento like this, but I felt too high to really question it, instead letting my free hand find my own shaft and stroking myself in time with my own efforts, softly moaning around Kento and making him whimper slightly. 

I pulled away when my jaw started to hurt slightly, continuing to stroke him with my hand as I leaned my cheek against his thigh. Kento’s eyes were dark and burning, and it made me tighten my hand around myself unconsciously. 

“What do you want?” I asked finally, already knowing what the answer would be from the look in Kento’s eyes. 

“To fuck you” he breathed, and it made me shudder despite the warm water. 

“Okay” I said quietly, taking a slow breath, trying not to let my nerves get the best of me when I was actually relaxed and willing. “How?”

Kento blinked, seeming to consider options, and we were silent for a moment before he gently pushed at my shoulder. I gave him just enough space to let him slip back into the water, and 

then let him arrange my position until I was leaning over the edge, and Kento was kissing down my back, hands tickling my sides. 

“Comfortable?” he checked, and I leaned my elbows onto the ground and crossed my arms, resting my cheek on them before humming in agreement. 

I tensed a little as Kento’s hands spread my butt cheeks because it felt weird, but then I felt Kento’s hot tongue licking at my rim and groaned at the electric current running through me. 

“Oh damn” I breathed with a barely-there voice, feeling completely helpless as Kento’s fingers poked my entrance, slick from Kento’s saliva. I was not used to this, to totally giving myself up to someone, and the fact that I couldn’t see Kento in this position made it even worse, but I just pressed my face into my arms and tried not to think, to just feel the way Kento pushed the first, then the second finger in, stretching me and bringing his free hand up to stroke my erection again. 

And soon it started to feel good, Kento’s movements inside of me and the kisses he sprinkled over my lower back, murmuring my name against my skin every once in a while. 

“Is it okay?” Kento asked, after he had pushed in a third finger, and I barely could collect the brainpower to murmured something in affirmation. Kento’s fingers kept brushing a point inside of me that made me forget how to breathe, and I helplessly scrambled at the floor of the onsen with my fingers as he prodded it, making me see white even though my eyes were closed. 

I was close, but unable to bring any words out to warn Kento, but he seemed to be able to tell, because he pulled out his fingers in time, stilling his hand on my shaft as he pressed more kisses up my spine. 

“Okay?” he checked, and it was all I could do to nod. 

I gasped when Kento’s damp chest pressed against my by now dry back, and one arm looped around my waist, holding onto me tightly. I was so hypersensitized that everything felt mindblowing, even those little touches, and I shivered when Kento’s lips found my neck, mouthing my skin. 

His free arm came to rest besides my own to give him leverage, and I reached out for his hand as I felt his tip press to my entrance, clinging to it in the simple need for something to hold onto. 

Kento pushed inside slowly, way too slowly for my taste, and it made everything feel even more intense, every little movement and the sensation of being filled like this, having Kento inside of me and around me and close in so many levels that it was hard to wrap my mind around it. 

Kento was whispering my name as he started moving, over and over again as he pulled out to thrust back in, first shallow and without a rhythm, but then lacing our fingers together and focusing. I wanted to help, to rock back against him to create more friction, but I found myself immobile in Kento’s embrace, and as his pace grew faster, it proved to be enough. He seemed to be reaching deeper into me with each thrust, hitting my prostate eventually, and I needed to actually bite my arm to keep myself from screaming. 

Kento’s face was pressed between my shoulder blades and I could feel him murmuring incoherent syllables against my skin, making me shudder as the warmth pooled inside my belly. 

Kento’s hand on my stomach was trembling, and his touch felt almost like another caress, and for one moment I was focusing on it, and then, with a choked moan, I was coming, tensing in Kento’s arms as I barely managed to keep my voice down, clinging to his hand like it was the only thing keeping me grounded to this world. 

Kento kept thrusting into me through my orgasm, and it made me squirm, overly sensitive to everything, until Kento pulsed inside of me and slowly stilled, panting into my back. 

Kento continued holding me close, wrapped up in a tight embrace as we caught our breath, and I only moved when the position started to become uncomfortable, causing Kento to slip out of me and pulling away to let me slide back into the water with him.

“That was…” Kento breathed as he leaned into my side, resting his head on my shoulder, and I nodded, finding his hand under the surface and entwining our fingers. 

“Yes” I nodded. “That.”

Kento smiled and closed his eyes, and I took a moment to lazily watch his face, before we heard someone at the door. Kento tensed, and we looked at each other with wide eyes, hearing two women outside.

“Do you remember locking the door last night?”

“No? Maybe the owner did…”

Kento and I almost slipped as we hastily jumped out of the water, reaching for our bathrobes, but thankfully, we heard the women retreat after that, maybe to get the key. 

Kento and I were never quicker to sprint back to our room, and when we finally closed the door behind us, we tumbled back into our futons, laughing. 

“I take it back, you have the worst ideas!” Kento called. 

“You were quite enthusiastic for that” I noted between giggles, pulling the covers around us and robbing closer to him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

“Of course I did” Kento grinned, his hands finding his way back into my bathrobe, but only to wrap around my back and pull me fully against him. “I think you could push me down a cliff and manage to make me enjoy myself. You are a bad influence like that.”

I snorted, reproachfully biting the juncture of his neck and shoulder, making him chuckle. 

“I love you” Kento whispered, tightening his grip around me, and it made me smile against his skin. “I love you, Fuma.”

I only hummed, kissing the place I had just bitten down on, thinking silently that this, mushy confessions and intimate cuddles, was probably my favorite outcome of this weekend. 


End file.
